The Princes, The Pauper, and The Phantom
by lildreamer lil2cool
Summary: set in the 19 century Samantha a girl with all of the richest of the world gives up her fortune, to live life as a pesent and along the way falls in love with Daniel a misunderstood boy with more than one side to him.Is the grass greener on the other side


set in the 19 century

_**The Princes, The Pauper, and The Phantom**_

Chapter 1

I starred into his eyes with utter disgust I mean this should be one of the happiest moments in a girl's life. The moment a man declares his love by asking for your hand in marriage. Some might say I was the luckiest girl in the world but then those people didn't know me and how limited the life of a princess is…but then again no one really cared.

He bent down on one knee and took my hand

"Samantha will you marry me?"

My expression didn't change it remained blank, so many girls would die just to have this man talk to them he was prince charming the golden hair and the bright blue eyes with the built of ten men, But in reality this man…this boy was a coward and his hair was fake his eyes were dull and his body looked liked an oversized midget. Then I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye she was inside, glaring at me, looking out of the window awaiting my answer. She knew nothing of love and the only thing this man was of value was his name and his fortune.

"yes…I will marry you…" he stood up his eyes glued to mine"…Sir _Baxter"_

"Oh, that's great news…" he took my hand and gave it a quick peck "...You have made me the happiest man alive!" he said putting on a fake smile. I lived this life for too long that I can tell a real smile from a fake one.

"Yes I suppose I'll be making your wallet rather happy too" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?"

"OH! Noth--''

"Samikins!"

Great my mother she probably wants to feed this guy's ego and thank him for willing choosing to marry a girl like me.

A tall red-headed woman wearing an extremely large pink hoop skirt came walking over to Samantha with an extremely attractive servant girl carrying a pink umbrella over her head.

Oh man, this is just perfect not only is my mother here she brought…_Paulina_ with her.

"Dashin Baxtar…" my mother placed a small kiss on his cheek "…it is so nice of you to take interest in my daughter"

"Oh it's my pleasure your daughter is very special"

Yeah considering I'm the one and only daughter of the richest family in Amity

"And who is this lovely girl" he said referring to the girl holding my mother's umbrella

Paulina let out a small set of giggles "Paulina"

"Oh… She's just the help nothing to worry you pretty little head over" my mother said shoving Paulina and quitting her laughing. That's something I had in common with my mother that we both hated Paulina and that's probably the only thing we have in common.

Dashin let out a laugh "well I must go and tell my family the good news"

He bowed his head "Samantha… Lillian..." he turned towards Paulina "…Paulina" he finished with a wink

He climbed into his carriage and rode off once he was out of the gate my mother wiped the smile off her face and started to yell at Paulina

"Paulina what have I told you about conversing with company!"

"I'm sorry Lady Lillian" her head hung low

"Just go inside and make some tea Jeremy will be coming home tonight"

"Yes lady Lillian" she curtsied and turned towards me giving me a glare "Samantha" then made her way towards the Mansion

"Samikins aren't you happy someone _**finally **_proposed"

"Mother I'm 18 someone was bound to do it some time" I made my way towards the mansion "…Besides we've only met once I highly doubt he likes me"

"Really" my mother said catching up to me "Do you like him?"

-Snort- "Please I'd rather marry Tucker"

Once we were in the foyer my mother grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye and in a soft voice asked "Then why did you say yes?"

I hated it when she did this it wasn't fair. I girl with my wealth surly didn't need a man and even with my mother pressuring me to marry a girl with my attitude could have just told this guy off but I didn't and why?

"Princess, Jazz is here she's waiting for you in the library" said a tall dark-skinned man disturbing me from my thoughts

"I have to go mother" I said above a whisper avoiding her eyes

I followed the man down the hallway towards the library in an awkward silence until he spoke

"So Sammy…why did you say yes?"

"That's none of your business and what I'd tell you about calling me Sammy"

"Sorry…" he said putting his hands up in protest "…I was just curious"

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat…or in your case the Tucker"

Tucker let out a laugh "Yea but I grew up with you and when you were little you said you'd never marry and now you're getting married and to the first guy that asked **and that guy being **_**DASH**_!"

"Well things change"

He was about to say something when Paulina and Star came passing by giggling

"You know _**Princess, **_Dash might marry you but that means he'll live here and you know he likes me he'll probably leave you once he figures out your not worth losing he really love" Paulina had an unpleasant smirk on her face I never cared for Paulina but what she said had affected me in some way and badly too

"**Well once that happens I'll make sure your both be-headed and that your love child is sold to the circus!**"

Both Paulina and Star ran away quickly know I had that power

"Ouch that was cold"

I knew Tucker was right but you can't blame me today has been a rather emotion day for me

"Look, Tuck I know the rest of the way to the Library you go do what you want"

And with that he left.

To tell you the truth the only reason I said yes was because I' am ahopelessromantic yeah you heard me a _**hopeless romantic. **_Me Samantha believe in true love but I'm high class and we marry our own kind base on who's the richest and to make matter's worst I'm not beautiful or pretty I guess I was always just afraid I'd die alone but now I guess I can secure the Manson name will live on.

I reached the library and to my surprise I heard crying I entered and there was Jasmine with tears rolling down her face. Jasmine was my private tutor and one of my best friends.

"Jasmine…" I placed a hand on her shoulder "…are you ok?"

She looked up at me wiping away some of her tears

"Oh, Samantha you're here...should we get started" she extended her hand to the seat across from her I sat down holding her hands in mine

"That can wait tell me what's wrong I've never seen you this upset before"

"Well, remember that day I didn't show up for one of our lessons?"

I took a minute but about a year and a half ago she hadn't come and the next day she looked miserable.

"Yes" I said

"Well that was-sniff-the day-sniff-that my-sniff-my…my…--"

"That your….." I said trying to get it out of her

"My father died!" immediately after she said that she broke down into tears

"Oh my…" I felt so bad for her "…I'm sorry"

"-sniff- it's ok –sniff-'' she sized her crying

"I've come to peace with his passing but I'm not so sure my brother has"

"Your brother?" I questioned

"Yes-sniff- you see ever since his passing he's been a little on edge… I mean he comes home late he lashes out on people more than once he's come home with cuts and bruises …and to top it all off my mom's getting remarried-sigh-''

Oh man I can't believe this Jasmine has always helped me with my problems and she didn't even tell me of her father's passing.

"Jazz, listen why don't we ditch today's lesson and take a walk in the garden that's bound to cheer you…"

"Ok-sniff-''

"…Alright and I'll let you syco-analyze me or whatever"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"So what your saying is you felt that you had no other choice and that if you didn't say yes then any possible chance of love would disappear?"

"I like Violets there so breathtaking…don't you think so?" I picked single violet while waking through my greenhouse or garden

"Samantha…" she paused giving me a long glare, she knew I was avoiding her question the whole her analyzing me hadn't gone so well maybe I should have kept some things to myself me and my big mouth.

"Jazz…just forget everything I said ok"

"No, look you're a friend and ever since my brother was born I always wished I had a sister to talk too."

"Thanks Jazz but I just don't see the problem"

"Yeah…" Jazz but both hands on her hips "…Well I do the problem is the way you view your life"

"What do you mean?"

"You yourself have given up on love because you grew up believing that you'd have to marry a suitable suter to carry on your name…ever since I met you you've only asked question that are related to the life outside this mansion…a peasants life" she took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes "You just have to look outside the box and think for yourself"

"But—''

"Miss Manson dinner will be severed in an hour your mother has suggested you go to your room and change into something more suitable" said a the butler who had appeared in the green house

I nodded like wearing an even bigger hoop skirt would really be more suitable but then again my father was coming back today

"Jasmine thank you…today just got a little less sucky"

"You welcome now I really must go I have to help prepare dinner bye Samantha"

"Bye" and then she was gone

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I along with my mother stood in front of the golden doors awaiting the sound of trumpets to signal the arrival of my father. He was the only relative I loved and cared for sometimes I'd think of reasons to get out of bed and people like Jasmine, Tucker, and my father gave me hope.

Part of my long ebony hair was up in a tight bun the rest fell down to my lower back straightly while a few strands were curled. I had on a lavender corset top with white silk sleeves and a rather large lavender hoop skirt and white heels.

My Mother's short hair was down and combed she had pearls on and a baby blue dress on identical to mines.

The sweet sound of trumpets filled the room and the golden doors opened

And there stood a man about 5'9 with real golden hair not fake hair like Dash.

"Sweetie it is so nice to see you" he gave my mom a great big bear hug and a small kiss on the lips

"It's nice too see you too Sammy" my father gave me a small peck on the forehead

"You too Father…may we eat now?...I'm starved hadn't eaten since this morning"

We all took a seat talking while they, the servants, served us

"Oh, yes that reminds me Jeremy you will not believe it but our little Samantha is getting married" my mother squeled in delight

"Is that true Sammy…well who's the lucky guy?"

"Dashin Baxter" I mumbled

"Well, congratulations Sammy I've heard good things about him"

"Yea lucky me"

Samantha's father gave her a concerned look that went unnoticed but Samantha.

Samantha sighed this was going to be long dinner

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I was in my room still in my formal wear the dinner hadn't gone as she planned she was happy to see her father again but the whole dinner went by just taking about the wedding.

I mean the guy only proposed today!

There was a knock at the door

"Come in!"

A tall dark-skinned man with virtually no hair came in

"Oh hey Tucker what did you want?"

"Nothing, I was just going to ask you how dinner went but jugging by the tone of your voice not good? Huh"

"Gee what was your first guess?" Samantha replied sarcastically

"Well—''

-Cough- Jeremy was standing at the door

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, Tucker was just leaving"

"I was?—ow" Samantha nudged him in the ribs "I was"

Jeremy shut the door

"Sammy do I have a surprise for you…Close your eyes"

She did as she was told

"Open!"

When she opened her eyes and saw the most beatuful necklace ever well tecknackly it was a choker.

She tossed her hair to the side as her father put on the choker it was made of black leather with a crystal in the shape of a violet attached to it.

"Oh, father it's beautiful"

"yea, well I though it could cheer you up you looked extremely sad at dinner"

"Yea, well being engaged took a toll on me"

"Honey, don't worry you'll become fond of Dash you'll see he has a lot to offer you"

"I know father…but…" She stood up and started to pace her room "…I just thought that first you'd have to love the person"

"And like I said you'll grow to love Dash as well" he gave her a peck on the head before heading out

"Father…" Jeremy turned around

"Yes?"

"When you married mom you loved her right?"

Jeremy's face tuned sour he's eyes dropped

"All you need to know is that I love your mother…goodnight" that was all she need to know to figure out that her father too gave up on love.

'_Well that's not going to happen to me!' _

She waked over to her vanity dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors and walked over to her mirror. She brought her hand up to her head…

_**-CUT-**_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDP

**SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT I'M ALMOST FINISHED WITH CHAPTER TWO BUT I WON'T POST IT TILL I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TELLING ME THIS IS A GOOD STORY**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Samantha or Sam as she will be called in the next chapter will meet Danny!**

**But not in that way let's just say Danny meets Sam while Danny's touge is down another girl's throat!!**

**Preview:**

"ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh **DASH**"

_'That sounds like Paulina'_

Then she heard a slam against the side of the house she turned to look and what she saw shocked and disgusted her.

There was Dash pinning Paulina up against the side of the house sucking Paulina's neck. Paulina's fingers were tangled in Dash's hair while Dash's hand traveled further up her skirt.

"oooooooooooohhhhh** PAULINA**"

**SO if you want more **

**REVIEW!! **


End file.
